In a vehicle equipped with an internal combustion engine, it is necessary to perform various types of learning such as ISC (Idle Speed Control) when the internal combustion engine is in an idle state. However, when automatic stop control of an internal combustion engine is executed as in a hybrid vehicle having a rotating electric machine and an internal combustion engine as motive power sources, the internal combustion engine is caused to stop upon stopping of the vehicle. Thus, the internal combustion engine enters the idle state less frequently, and there arises a problem that opportunities for various types of learning described above are not fully ensured.
In view of such a problem, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-274553 (Patent Document 1) provides a vehicle including an internal combustion engine and a motor capable of outputting motive power for running that performs ISC (Idle Speed Control) learning and improves fuel efficiency at the same time. The vehicle includes the internal combustion engine, the motor, power storage means, a fuel efficiency priority instruction switch providing an instruction to prioritize fuel efficiency, and control means controlling the internal combustion engine and the motor. In the case where ISC learning has not been completed, if an instruction to prioritize fuel efficiency is provided by the fuel efficiency priority instruction switch, the control means causes the internal combustion engine to be operated intermittently to perform the ISC learning while the internal combustion engine is in operation.
According to the vehicle disclosed in the above publication, automatic stop control is executed on the internal combustion engine, and the ISC learning is performed while the internal combustion engine is in operation. Further, fuel efficiency is improved in response to the instruction to prioritize fuel efficiency. As a result, the ISC learning is performed and fuel efficiency is improved at the same time.